


Supernatural Exam Stress

by Liviz223



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: A little bit of angst to taste, F/M, Fluff, Spellwood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviz223/pseuds/Liviz223
Summary: It's the first week of the Academy of Unseen Arts' winter finals, and of course it is not going well.
Relationships: Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	1. Probation 'Til January

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic for this fandom. I hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Again my work has not been beta'd though I have proof-read and edited it. I wrote this while procrastinating on an essay. 
> 
> This will be in 2 parts because it is a little bit longer than I thought it would be. (Please forgive me if the splitting of it doesn't work. If so let me know, and I will change it so that it is only 1 chapter)
> 
> This is the product of a heart-pounding dream/nightmare I had recently about CAOS set during part one. It woke me up at 4:28 in the morning and I had trouble falling asleep. I hope it's written decently. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and hits for the last fic! I never imagined over 2,000 people would read something that I wrote.
> 
> Again, I am open to spelling, grammar, and character corrections if you see any mistakes.

_Ding…Ding…Ding…_

The monotonous tolling of a bell signalled the end of the first round of that day’s examinations. Students filed out into the halls like nothing ever seen before. Some fled home, while others loitered near the statue of Baphomet, waiting to talk to their friends about how well they think they did. For some, it was their last exam and they were on probation until January. 

As tradition went, those who were free teleported to Dorian’s to rage. Though he had his regulars, Dorian got much of his business each and every exam season. Rowdy though they might be, young and wasted witches, warlocks, and were-things happened to be his favourite customers to serve.

Since no other professors wanted to invigilate the first week of exams, Faustus and Zelda were left to do so. As Zelda went to collect the papers for the written Potions exam she was set to supervise, she noticed a teary-faced first year rush out of a classroom, followed by a flustered Faustus, papers to be marked in hand. When the warlock was out of sight, she turned to face Faustus.

“What happened?” she asked, hand on her hip.

“He didn’t finish the exam in time,” Faustus responded after kissing her on the cheek.

“So he burst into tears?” Zelda raised an eyebrow.

“You know how Latin examinations can be for those who aren’t polyglots,” he said. 

Before she could retort, a siren went off. The wards were signalling that something potentially dangerous was inside them.

Both Faustus and Zelda knew what that meant: An imminent threat. It could be witch hunters, angels, demons, a rat or racoon, werewolves, or anything really, just pick from the list. It was most likely just a normal animal that had accidentally triggered the alarm system, but it couldn’t hurt to check. 

They had protocols in place for this. Faustus would check what had triggered the wards, and Zelda would gather the children in the main hall so that they could be counted and remain where she could see them. They would sit silently, and patiently wait until the aforementioned threat was eliminated. If it was nothing, they could continue on with their day. If it was a serious threat then, well…you’ll see.

Faustus dropped his papers on the desk in front of him and teleported to the front doors, while Zelda hurried into the main hall. As there was still a half hour until the next round of exams, there should be enough time to get this sorted.

——————————

With the children silently sitting on the floor, Zelda briskly paced the room. 

She stopped mid-pace. Fifteen minutes had passed. If it had been nothing, Faustus should be back by now. 

Zelda started to recount the children in an attempt to settle her mind. She mentally named them as she counted. _Melvin, Dario, Elspeth, Dorcas…_

_Where was he?_

A crash erupted down the hall. Vicious snarling and growling accompanied it. All heads whipped up, looking at a set of opened doors, Zelda included.

Zelda ran to close the doors, but before she could, Faustus was shoved through them. Blood streamed down his left shoulder, his sleeve and it having been shredded by a lean, furry paw. The paw swiped at his neck, but before it could slice his throat, he shot the creature back into the hallway with a bright blast of magic. Catching his breath, he affectionately gazed at Zelda, and followed it into the hall. Luckily the doors were still intact and Zelda proceeded to lock the doors after shutting them.

She was now certain of what the creature was. The Academy had faced them before. Faustus even wrote a dissertation on their kind (with her help, of course).

From blasts of magic, to growling, yelping, and grunts of pain, fighting could be heard out in the hallway. Shaking her head and telling herself everything would be okay, Zelda mentally planned for keeping the children out of harm’s way. She immediately cast a spell to make sure that the creature that Faustus was fighting was alone. Once she was confident that it was, she faced the children.

Zelda strode over to do another recount, mentally preparing what she would have to tell them. When she got to Melvin, he timidly glanced up at her.

Gulping, he asked, “Professor Spellman?”

“Yes Melvin?” she responded in a sure tone.

“Dorcas is shaking. I- I think she’s in shock.” 

Next to Melvin, Dorcas was hugging her knees and rocking back and forth, her grey-blue eyes wide and empty. Zelda got down to her level, and put her hand on her arm, rubbing it up and down in a soothing manner. 

“What…What was that?” She stopped shaking, and Zelda could now see that her face had gone pale. Zelda motioned for someone to conjure up a blanket and some snacks and water for Dorcas, while standing up to address the whole crowd. 

“That,” she pointed at the now secure doors, “was a werewolf. A female one. They tend to be more aggressive, especially during mating season. If they don’t find a mate, they will get violent, and typically attack any male creature that they see.” 

Fearful gasps and mutterings were the only response she got from the children. 

“Now,” she continued, hushing the younger witches, “she came alone, and is the only one around the Academy. What we are going to do is get into pairs or groups of three. At least _one_ of you _must_ know how to teleport. Those of you who live at the orphanage, or in the dormitories, need to go with those who will be teleporting back home. You will be safer there, and there is no need to worry about the final exams you had this afternoon.” 

Zelda watched as the children did exactly as she instructed, organizing themselves into groups or pairs of their choosing. She checked to make sure that everyone had at least one partner. Before everyone teleported off, she glanced at Dorcas to ensure that she was feeling better. Though the colour hadn’t returned to her face entirely, she was now standing, and talking normally. 

Zelda sighed, relieved. At least Dorcas looked to be better. 


	2. No Matter Your Age, Exam Time Causes Near-Death Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a way to start winter break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if I should revert it to one chapter.
> 
> Also, I never have any idea of what to title these fics and their chapters. If you think of anything good (namely better than what is put) please rec in the comments.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The sound of scraping desks, and the crumbling of a wall upon impact halted just as the last group vanished.

Silence filled the air. Now that the children were safe, Zelda felt the wind knock out of her. Her stoney facade slipped into that of worry. It was quiet, but it was far too quiet. No sound of movement could be heard. After a few moments of quietly panicking, she cast a tracking spell, and frantically followed it though the now ruined hallways. The blood staining the floor should have told her that the spell was unnecessary, but she was too worried about Faustus to realize it. 

She was blindly led to one of the classrooms. It was supposed to be set up for an exam the next week, but the carnage told her otherwise. Desks and chairs were strewn all over the place, some broken or out of shape, and the door was off of its hinges and completely bent. The room was covered in blood, almost everything in the room was at least dotted in dark red stains. From claw marks to marks from improvised weapons and magic, the room also seemed to be crumbling in on itself.

Zelda’s face hardened at the sight of the she-wolf and Faustus on opposite sides of the room. Faustus’s face had been mauled, and he had been thrown into a wall. He seemed to be barely conscious, slumped against the bottom of it. 

The she-wolf looked worse for wear. She was whimpering. One of her bloody paws had been shot off, and she was bleeding profusely. Though tiny puffs of air were coming out of her nose, she was sputtering up blood. 

With a flick of her wrist, Zelda snapped the werewolf’s neck, putting her out of her misery. Turning back to Faustus, she could see that his eyes, now a pale blue, were fluttering open and shut. He was struggling to remain awake.

“You never did like getting messy,” Faustus chuckled hoarsely. 

Zelda’s face softened at his words and she knelt down to do a preliminary examination of his wounds. 

His arm was shredded, tattoos unrecognizable.

Five gaping gashes adorned his chest. 

His nose was sliced through and raw.

Blood, his blood, was seeping through her shoes and tights, but she was too caught up in cataloguing his injuries to care. The further she examined him the more she was filled with dread. His wounds were open, and he was losing far too much blood. His eyes were starting to close. Seemingly, for good.

_No. NO! I don’t want to lose you!_ She thought. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she struggled to keep them at bay.

_I won’t._

Magic surged through her, by some Satan-forsaken miracle, or her own will, she didn’t know. Steadily she raised her hands above his body.

His wounds started to heal. Slowly, his eyes started to open. Though the brightness hadn’t returned to his blue eyes, he was awake. 

By the time the magic had left her body, he was fully conscious and the gashes on his chest and other small wounds had healed. Zelda had healed him enough to keep him alive for the time being. 

“Praise Satan!” she exclaimed, relieved. 

“Unholy Heaven, Zelda!” Faustus responded, voice now stronger. “When did you learn to do that?!”

“Adrenaline rush, I suppose.” She shrugged. With the surge of magic now gone, Zelda slumped a little, catching her breath. 

Zelda knew that if they stayed in this classroom, Faustus wouldn’t survive for more than an hour or so. Not giving him any options, she teleported them to her and Hilda’s bedroom in the Mortuary. Since Hilda was home, she knew it would be quicker to get her sister’s help. 

“Hilda!” Zelda yelled when they teleported in. “We need your help!”

“Coming Zels!” the bubbly blonde replied. Wiping her hands on her apron she ran into the bedroom.

After Zelda gave her sister a brief overview of the happenings, and Faustus’s injuries, Hilda set straight to work. She gave him a potion to numb the pain, and fixed him up rather quickly. While she fixed him up, Zelda had just enough time to shower, and change out of her blood-and-sweat soaked clothes and into a comfortable nightgown.

When Zelda returned to the bedroom, she sat next to a sleeping Faustus on the bed. He was covered in bandages. Somehow, Hilda had managed to heal his shredded arm completely, salvaging his tattoos in the process. Faustus’s face was also completely healed. When Zelda gently shifted her weight and tenderly carded her fingers through his hair, his eyes fluttered open.

“How are you feeling?” she asked, leaning back against the headboard.

“Better. Especially now that you’re here.” His voice was husky from sleep. “As annoyingly cheery as your sister can be, Hilda really is a miracle worker.” He pulled her down so that she was lying next to him. A comfortable silence settled between them.

Turning on her side to curl into his body, she said, “I thought I was going to lose you.”

“But you didn’t. I’m still here.” He put his arm around her to rub his hand up and down her side. Careful not to hurt him, Zelda gently ghosted her fingers along the outlines of the tattoos adorning Faustus’s chest. He kissed the top of her head. 

Right as Faustus was about to drift back off to sleep, Zelda shot up in bed. She still had some unfinished business to take care of. 

“What time is it?” She asked.

“Does it matter?” He grumbled. Zelda whipped off the covers and got out of bed, muttering to herself about the Academy’s administrative matters.

She glanced at a clock that read 4:13.

“Good, I still have enough time to take care of this.” She ran to get paper and a magic quill. 

“What? Zelda, no. Come back to bed.” Faustus shifted up against the headboard, groaning a little in pain as he did so.

Turning to face him from her vanity bench, Zelda responded “I will. I just need to send out messages to the children’s guardians informing them that all exams are cancelled until further notice. Oh, and I must let the custodial staff know to clean and refurbish the Academy at once.” She smiled coyly at him.

Faustus groaned in response. He knew that administrative matters such as these could take what felt like an eternity. He also knew that with Zelda handling these matters, it would take even longer. As the quill scratched fervently along the paper, he settled back into bed. 

What a way to start winter break.


End file.
